


Turn Back Time

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam knows that things between her and Liz are over.





	Turn Back Time

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Turn Back Time  
Characters: Sam and Liz  
Pairing: SaLiz  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash, OOC, Song Fic.  
Summary: Sam knows that things between her and Liz are over.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. If I did, GH would be totally different. Lyrics by Aqua.  
Words: 143 without title, lyrics and ending.

*Turn Back Time*

_If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night. For the night…_

Sam’s POV:

It’s over, I just know it. After everything was said and done, our… well whatever it was, it was over.

I have hidden my feelings from Elizabeth and now she has found someone else to be with.

If only I had stayed that night, the night when Elizabeth had asked me to, things would be different.

If only I hadn’t been in such a rush to get away from Elizabeth and hide. If only I could turn back time I’d do it all over and I’d stay for Elizabeth.

I’d stay this time and let her know that I love her that she’s everything to me and I never want to let her go.

But it’s too late. She’s moved on and I have tried to do the same, but I just can’t get Elizabeth out of my heart and mind.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy and the readers.


End file.
